


a little bit taller

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Mama Hawk, Parental Riza Hawkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Hawkeye reminds Ed of someone
Relationships: Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye
Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767007
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	a little bit taller

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Moms Made Fullmetal Week

_a little bit tallerz_

Ed had drop his report to the stupid Colonel. He knew that the arrogant jackass only made him do it out of spitefulness because he hated his job so much. With the air of gloom, over him he marched to the office, his hands in his pockets and his report tucked under his arm.

He kicked open the door to the office, making as dramatic an entrance as possible. The expected rebuke didn’t come. The outer office was empty save for Hawkeye and Mustang’s door was closed. He was probably sleeping on the job. Hawkeye was on the phone which explained the lack of a rebuke. 

”Hey Hawkeye.”

She smiled at him as she put down the phone. ”Nice to see you Ed, although Hughes was wondering what all the noise was.”

Ed shrugged. ”He needs a bit of excitement in his life.” He glanced at the closed door and walked towards it. ”Mustang in?”

“Hold up, Ed,” Hawkeye lifted an eyebrow, “The Colonel is on the phone to General Grumman. Did you come to file your report?”

”Yeah.” Ed rolled his eyes. ”He makes a song and a dance about it. Typical, he’s not free.”

”I will be taking my lunch shortly,” Hawkeye said. ”I was going to wait for the Colonel but it looks like he is working through lunch. Do you want to come with me?”

Ed’s stomach rumbled. 

He grinned sheepishly. ”I guess that’s a yes.” 

”C’mon then, let’s go before all the good food is taken.”

Ed followed her down the hall. 

”I think you’ve grown taller since I last saw you,” she said.

Ed puffed out his chest. ”I will pass out Mustang one day and he won’t be able to tease me anymore.”

Hawkeye chuckled. ”I think you’ve grown at least an inch or two since you were last measured for a uniform.”

The uniform that he refused to wear but still had been measured for every year. He hated it not only because it was a waste of time but because it reminded him how his mom used to measure his height.

“You’re getting big, Ed,” she used to say.

Then she took a crayon and marked on the doorway just how tall he had gotten. Of course, those markings were all gone by now, Dust. Like his mother. 

He looked at Hawkeye. She had noticed he had grown. And that was nice. He didn’t think he would mind if it was Hawkeye measuring him.

”Do you think you could measure my height, Lieutenant?.”

She seemed to freeze for a moment before she smiled. A bright, warm smile. 

”Of course, Ed.”

He dipped his head slightly, his cheeks burning. ”It’s just because I want to tell Al, you know.”

”And remind the Colonel, you’re catching up.”

Lifting his head, Ed smirked. ”Yeah.”

Hawkeye really would make a great mom to a kid someday.

_ Fin _


End file.
